runfandomcom-20200215-history
Duplicator
The Duplicator is a character in Run 3. He is an avid conspiracy theorist, a "self-replicator", the husband of the Demagogue (Minor Characters), and the father of the Child. He suspects everyone except his son and the animals (Lizard, Bunny) of being involved in a conspiracy against him, although he isn't entirely clear on the details. Also, he is always accusing the Angel for trying to take his son away from him. Meanwhile, the Child seems to think it's all a game. Gameplay The Duplicator can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 6,000 power cells, except on mobile where he costs 25,000 unless Tyrant Unleashed is downloaded. However, some levels of The Way Back require you to play as him, but he will not be permanently unlocked afterward. Every few seconds, the Duplicator creates a projection of himself, up to a maximum of six. These "duplicates" mimic his actions, although they have a slightly higher jump height. If he falls out of a tunnel, the Duplicator will switch locations with another surviving duplicate, effectively giving him a second chance or multiple lives. The duplicates are solid enough to jump on, as long as they're close enough. This allows the Duplicator to jump higher and further, but it requires careful spacing and planning beforehand to keep the duplicates from spreading out. Duplicates can also jump on the Duplicator himself, either accidentally or purposefully, in which case he switches places with the duplicate that jumped on him. Because of his extra lives in the form of duplicates, the Duplicator's chances of surviving a level may be increased significantly, allowing him to more easily finish levels that have a high risk of failing. Personality The Duplicator is usually careless, shown when he eats the powder (see below at the bottom of the page) that made him able to duplicate and ignoring the other's advice. The Duplicator also accuses people and jumps to conclusions a lot; shown when he accuses the Runner of stealing the Planet, accusing the Angel of trying to steal his son away, and thinking everyone except for the animals and his son are in a conspiracy against him. Because of this, he lacks trust in them. It is shown that he even though he has a careless and accusing nature, he still thinks of others, as he thinks his wife might be worried about him. Statistics Explanation Speed: Average. Most characters have this speed of 10m/s. Jump length: Average. Same as most characters in the game. However, he can jump from duplicates, allowing him to clear large gaps. Jump height: Again average, but his ability allows him to jump from duplicates, reaching quite a high jump. Maneuverability: Average, as the Student and Pastafarian have the same amount. Ability: Creating duplicates is an amazing ability, as it can give you multiple lives and allow you to jump farther and higher. General: Overall, the Duplicator is an amazing character who can survive a long time. Good planning is helpful with the Duplicator. Achievements We Will Survive - Beat Low Power Tunnel, part 16 without losing a single duplicate. Falling to Pieces - Let 50 duplicates fall into space in a single Infinite Mode run. Cutscenes The Duplicator appears in 17 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of his appearances throughout the story. * Insanity * River * Planet Missing * Planet Stolen * Orbits * Inflation * Self Assembly * Conspiracy * You Think? * Angel vs. Bunny * Of Course * Boat Ride * Fourth Condiment * Wait * Stop Solving Problems * ABCD * Two Month Wait (Part 1) Infinite Mode Trivia * All solid objects - including duplicates - can change the tunnel's gravity. * Did you know? Duplicates can jump off of one another in midair. * The Duplicator's philosophy: if someone gives you parenting advice, say thanks and ignore them. * For some reason, it's hard to make new duplicates when the power is out. At least the existing ones stay around. * The Duplicator trusts himself, his son, and the animals. Everyone else keeps telling him he's wrong. * Try to keep a duplicate alive at all times. They jump higher than you do. * The Duplicator can instantly swap places with any duplicate. He doesn't know how, and unlike the Student, he doesn't care. * His duplicates are like solid mirror images... that aren't mirrored. (The Duplicator isn't much good at similes.) Other Trivia * The Duplicator isn't glowing, he's iridescent. The yellow only appears when light bounces off of him at a certain angle. * He has a wife back on the Planet, as revealed in the cutscene "You Think?" His wife's name is the Demagogue. (Can be found in Minor Characters.) * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Crackpot". * On a Kongregate forum, the reason for his appearance and duplication was revealed. ** One day, he found a jar full of powder. The jar had lots of warning labels, with one of them saying, “Do not eat.” Of course, the Duplicator, being the Duplicator, ate the powder, knowing it was government property. For the next few weeks, he was sick from the powder, and its effects caused his skin to turn from white to a darkish blue. When he recovered, he found out he can duplicate, and from this day onwards he still ignores the warning labels on harmful and/or poisonous containers. * His lucky number is seven, as evidenced by the achievement 'Duplicator's Lucky Number', where the player must dislodge exactly seven crumbling tiles, and that he can have a maximum of seven duplicates at once, including himself. * He and the child can be seen in the background of the cutscene Friendly Greeting. * If you use the Duplicator to play the Low-Power Tunnel, you'll notice that the behavior of power tiles changes slightly level by level since he trusts alien technology. * Due to this, the darker the power tiles are, the fewer duplicates he has, having 2 duplicates of himself at minimum, or 3 figures in total. * Before he started duplicating, he was named The Negotiator, and technically still is as he hasn't filled out a name form changing his name. * Changing from your main character to a duplicate will not instantly happen and take up to a 0.5 second to do so. * As of January, he is the 2nd character to get an official 3D model. Like the Child, it's still just for practice. Bug The Duplicator can make the level darkness be the same in the next level, So you can do the level challenge mode or easy mode Gallery 1084___ASSET__img_character_duplicator_png.png|The Duplicator's sprite sheet. duplicatorpill.png|How the Duplicator gained his powers. Outline.png|3D Practice Model made in Blender by player_03. Category:Character Category:Articles whose pictures don't show up in fan feed Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data Category:Bugged features